mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2963
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2963 Plot: Elmo Wants To Be Like the Count Air Date: March 11, 1992 Season: Season 23 (1991 - 1992) Sponsors: B, D, 18 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts Maria's spoonfuls of cereal as she eats her cereal while Elmo looks on. Elmo wants to count her spoonfuls too, but when Maria explains to him that he won't be able to "make kabooms", Elmo says he will find a way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest - Letter D: dry dusty desert, drums, dance, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot Machine Legs: Man At The Bus Stop |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: John-John and Herry Monster count to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl explains the concept of relativity by explaining how her house is a part of a neighborhood, the neighborhood is part of a city, the city is part of a country, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon visits Rosita's hot chocolate stand, where she serves imaginary hot chocolate. When Gordon finally starts playing along correctly, we find that she is all out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a boat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a village in Africa, people catch fish and celebrate afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The "op" sound is demonstrated in various words, with visual representations. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Street Garden Cooperation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lady Marple-Bug solves "The Case of the Four Fliers" by identifying that the bird doesn't fit in amongst the group of butterflies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo plans on hitting a cardboard box that he borrowed from Christopher with a wooden spoon to make the "kaboom", but just as he finishes counting, Christopher arrives stating that he needed the box after all, taking it away and leaving Elmo crestfallen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: "Dial S for SuperGrover" - A little girl had plans to play with a friend, Bobby, but she has too much homework and has to cancel. Super Grover arrives to help her figure out how to tell him, but while Super Grover is busy coming up with ridiculous ploys, the girl decides to just telephone him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wilma Wiggins makes the very best of a very silly situation by hiccoughing her way through an opera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two apples balance on a block seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo enlists Frazzle to help him make "kaboom", but before he is able to, his mother calls him home for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of Oriental children demonstrate the concept of in and out, by climbing in and out of a gigantic tire |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson goes to Pizzeria Dos to get a piece of pizza, but comes to find that at this restaurant there is two of everything, including himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian is proud because she climbed a mountain all by herself. Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams demonstrates with his shoe how to tell if something is alive. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Part of the Whole" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sherlock Hemlock helps Maria find a gear to a clock she was fixing, then goes off on a jolly bug hunt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Singing in the Shower" - Olivia, Ernie, Oscar, and Big Bird sing about how they like to sing in their various modes of cleaning (shower, bathtub, mudbath, and birdbath respectively.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy builds a house out of blocks, and when the girl builds a Victorian house, the boy calls her a copycat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Operation Playground" Kids at a school come up with ideas for a new playground, and raise money for the effort. Together with their parents and other people from the neighborhood, they build the playground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Navajo blanket is formed as tribal music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo stacks up a bunch of objects and plans to knock them down to make the kaboom. Maria tries to talk him out of it, but she is too late |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets cheer on a rocket launch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stop-frame animation of a girl on a beach, reading a book containing pictures of various sea creatures that come to life as she comes to their pages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A black family prepares a picnic lunch in fast and slow motion with synthesized music in the background |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a buffalo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria finally suggests that Elmo listen to a pre-recorded thunder clap for his kaboom with a walkman and headphones. Rosita announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide